Noir et Blanc
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: Not everything is just black and white. The world is littered with shades of grey- Even Draco Malfoy realized that. Maybe that's why he switched sides- Because he was sick of it all.


Disclaimer: The HP series belogns to JKR not me.

A/N: This idea came to me a while ago. It is set during their 6th year and follows canon up until then... I'm supposing this should be a while after school just starts. Or maybe after Katie Bell's incident...Or after the scene in the bathroom...Just some back up information since I didn't really clarify it in the fic...Which I should have done. (to typicalgurl- I feel like a hypocrite, especially afte this fic.) ANyway...Enjoy...

Noir et Blanc is French for: Black and White

* * *

"Blood pops." The password left Harry's lips, his voice echoing through the empty hallway. The gargoyle in front of him just raised an eyebrow and hopped to the side.

With a sigh, Harry climbed up the long winding staircase to Dumbledore's office, a not clenched tightly in his hand. His eyes were hard and his jaw set. He walked tensely and quickly, as if bracing himself for the worst.

The note was what got Harry tensed in the first place. It held just 2 sentences in Dumbledore's hurried scrawl. 'Come to my office immediately. I love blood pops.'

Harry came to a stop right before the giant oak door. He bit his lip and rose up his hand, preparing to knock. "Come in!" Dumbledore's voice cried from the inside.

Harry eased the door open slowly, the creaking reaching his ears. He stepped inside the formal office, suddenly feeling a sense of dread come over him. Even Dumbledore's ever present smile seemed forced as he sat behind his desk.

"Why hello Harry. It's a pleasure for you to join me," Dumbledore said, motioning to one of the empty chairs situated in front of the desk.

Harry took a seat tersely, every muscle in his body tense and ready. "Hello Professor," he replied curtly, tapping his foot against the hardwood floor beneath him. 'Tap Tap's echoed through the room, as Harry shifted his gaze around the room, waiting. Eventually, his gaze landed in his lap as he forced the dreaded words out of his mouth. "What is wrong?"

Dumbledore just gave Harry a tight lipped smile- one that made Harry gulp. "Actually, we are waiting for someone," Dumbledore replied in a soft soothing tone, trying to ease off Harry's nerves. It was obvious that he was nervous. "Calm down Harry. You look as pale as a Malfoy," Dumbledore joked in a teasing tone, setting a small hesitant smile upon Harry's face. "Speaking of Malfoys…" Dumbledore trailed off, his eyes fixed on the door. "Come in."

A snide, smirking blonde by the name of Draco Malfoy swept into the room, his robe flying behind him. The teen just nodded at Dumbledore, the words "Good morning Professor" easily slipping past his lips. Then, he turned and nodded at Potter in acknowledgement.

Harry stared at the blonde in astonishment, his mind running at full speed trying to comprehend what was going on. A snarl rose to his mouth automatically, as it was his usual reaction to the Malfoy. Harry opened his mouth, a jumble of angry words pouring out- though angry for no reason, for Malfoy had yet to do anything wrong…that day. "WHAT THE HELL! MALFOY!" he started, ignoring the headmaster's light reminder of his language, "What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your Death Eater posse planning someone's death?" The words tumbled out of his mouth with no thought put behind them.

They only seemed to make Malfoy even colder. Harry thought he saw a spark of tiredness in his eyes, which he quickly passed off as his imagination. "Potter, relax. I mean no harm." The blonde's voice was cool and passive.

His voice held an annoyed tone as he eyed his rival in exasperation at the teen's bad reaction to his presence. He knew this wouldn't be fun, but it was for his conscience. He was sick of it all. The childhood rivalry. The house discriminations. Kissing the Dark Lord's very boots.

"No harm? NO HARM-" Malfoy noted that Potter's face was turning a deep angry shade of red, and there was a vein pulsing on his forehead.

"Yes Potter. That's what I said. I'm glad you could emphasize it," Malfoy sneered, his eyebrow raised at the other teen's infuriated expression.

"Why you fuc-" Harry started, reaching out his hand and balling up the neck of Malfoy's robes, pulling him up close, his emerald eyes ablaze and being able to squeeze the neckline enough to almost suffocate the blonde.

"Harry! I would rather that you not use that word. This is a school. And please detach your hands from Draco. He's turning a rather peculiar shade of blue," Dumbledore interrupted, giving Harry an admonishing look that the other brushed off. Harry reluctantly let go, leaving Malfoy gasping for breath.

Another snarl rose to Harry's mouth as he watched the teen's face turn back to its usual abnormal, pale color. Malfoy returned it with his own sneer, once he had regained his breath, along with a deathly glare. Harry, who had jumped up in his endeavor to strangle Malfoy, sat back down in his seat.

"Now, would any of you two like a 'Sour Patch Kids'? They are rather tangy," Dumbledore offered, scooting the tray closer to the boys. Harry shook his head and sighed, while Malfoy reached forward and grabbed one.

"Thank you Professor," Malfoy responded sincerely, popping the candy into his mouth, his face instantly twisting up at the sour taste.

"You know, you are sour enough already. One of those will only make you more disagreeable," Harry whispered, just loud enough for his rival to hear.

Draco just sneered as well as he could around the sour taste and gave his own curt response. "Am I sour? Look at you. I hadn't even insulted you before you jumped up and started strangling me."

"Wel-"

"Boys. That is enough. We have to get down to business," Dumbledore announced. Harry immediately stiffened up like before. Draco also turned his head to look at the headmaster, while leaning back in his chair coolly. "Mr. Malfoy, here, has recently become enlightened of Voldemort's atrocities and motives. He has taken an interest in joining the light side."

A think silence hung in the room, Harry staring at Dumbledore wide-eyed.

"Close your mouth, Potter. You might catch flies," Malfoy commented through a yawn. The comment seemed to snap Harry out of his little trance as he jumped up in a fury of limbs. Immediately, he reared up at his rival, a loathing glare set upon his face.

"What the fu-" Harry started, in an enraged yell.

"Harry. Language," Dumbledore reminded.

"Ok. What the hell! He's a bloody Death Eater, for God's sake. His father is Voldy's right hand man!"

"First of all, I am not a Death Eater. Second, I know how my father is. Thank you for reminding me. It disgusts me that he worships the land Lord Moldy Wart walks on," Malfoy replied serenely from his seat in front of Dumbledore."

Harry stared at him, his eye twitching in annoyance. "Okay Malfoy. If you are going to insult Voldemort, you have to do it right. It's Lord Moldy Butt, not Lord Moldy Wart. There's a big difference. And you've always wanted to be a Death Eater! What made you change your mind now?"

"Shut up Potter!" Draco jumped up in defense. "You don't know what I want. What I feel!"

"Oh. So you're saying that you didn't purposely make my life hell for years?!" Harry challenged angrily.

Malfoy just stared at Harry quietly, thousands of thoughts zooming through his mind. In the end, he just opened his mouth and quietly uttered a few words. Words that caused Harry to contemplate and think.

"The world doesn't revolve around you, Potter. I may not like you, but I despise Voldemort more," Draco stated, pausing for a second, "I trust the Headmaster…and you."

Harry snarled at this, "Yeah rig-" And then he stopped, the words processing in his mind. "Err…me?"

"Of course you. You haven't seen yourself grow. I can feel the raw magic encircling you if I try hard enough. I've seen you in DADA. You're dedicated and stubborn. You're strong. You have a chance against him, no matter how slim. But it's still a chance- A chance for the light to shine through the darkness surrounding us. The war is coming Potter. It's coming faster than you might think."

Harry stared at his rival in shock, his mouth agape and his eyes wide for the second time in five minutes.

"Did you just compliment me?" A confused expression settled upon Harry's face.

Malfoy snorted. Of all the things he said, all Potter cared to comment on was the fact that he had complimented him. "Don't let your head get to big Potter. I still hate you." A smirk graced Malfoy's lips.

"Likewise," Harry responded.

"But seriously. You can beat him. You just need the right resources. I want to become one of those resources," Malfoy announced.

"What Mr. Malfoy is trying to say is that he wants to join our side," Dumbledore interjected form his spot behind the desk where he had been watching the two teens interact.

"I don't just want to join. I want to become a spy," Draco corrected. His face was hard and his jaw set, a serious expression on his face, much like Harry's had been when he walked in.

"Draco," Dumbledore started, taking Malfoy's first name for the first time that day, "I cannot let you do that. It is too dangerous."

"But Uncle Sev is one."

"Severus was twice your age when he became a spy. And he also had twice the experience. You are just a boy. I cannot let you risk it."

"But-"

"No buts," Dumbledore stated firmly, interrupting the teen.

"I think he should do it." Harry's voice caused both the other people in the room to look up at him in surprise. "He's Malfoy's son and will thus automatically be able to get confidential information that even Snape won't be able to reach."

"You trust me?" Malfoy questioned in amazement.

"Well you trust me. So it's only right to trust you."

"To err is human. To forgive is divine," Dumbledore commented to himself, his voice falling on deaf ears as the teens stared unblinkingly at each other, neither a smirk nor snarl nor glare on either of their face.

A laugh rang form Malfoy's mouth. "Figures. Typical Gryffindor."

"That I am, Malfoy."

"Are you sure about this Harry?" Dumbledore questioned.

Harry looked up, and bit his lip in thought. His eyes stared right into his headmaster's and he said, "Yes."

"Draco. You are in, though I will have to take an Unbreakable Vow from you later about this," Dumbledore announced.

"Yes, Headmaster. Actually, I already have a problem for you. My father already presented me to Lord Moldy Butt," Draco said, sending a quick glance to Harry who smiled back, "I wasn't marked. But he set me with a mission."

Quizzical eyes met Malfoy's, along with questions that left the mouths of both of the other males.

"A mission?"

"What kind?"

"I have to kill…" Draco stated softly, averting his eyes from everyone's. Dumbledore reached over and pulled his chin up.

"Kill who my boy?" Dumbledore's concerned face met Malfoy's suddenly troubled eyes.

Malfoy could practically hear his heart cracking inside his chest as the old man looked at him in concern. Draco's mouth opened and one cracked word slipped past.

"You."

* * *

What do you guys think? Love? Hate? I love opinions and feedback. Review please!

Oh...and the contest on my profile is still up. For you guys that don't know what I'm talking about, I am having a contest up on my profile. The rules and such are on there. It's actually pretty simple. I have a poem up and you guys have to guess who I am talking about. Everyone has two guesses. The prize is a fic. So check it out if you have time...

And if you have A LOT of time, check out my other fics...

XOXO

Flame


End file.
